Gangster love
by NaluPrincessXOXOX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was one of the most popular girls in school. When she is faced with the challenge of terminating the Fairy Gang -starting with their leader, Natsu Dragneel- she begins to fall for him but he s got other plans for her. (Like f*cking that beautiful body senseless) Will love bloom or will they become the most bitter of enemies? Nalu.Rated m for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! this chapter 1 is not done. I apologize, just couldn`t wait to post...**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia was one of the most popular girls in school. When she is faced with the challenge of terminating the Fairy Gang -starting with their leader, Natsu Dragneel- she begins to fall for him but he`s got other plans for her. (Like f*cking that beautiful body senseless) Will love bloom or will they become the most bitter of enemies?_

* * *

Lucy hummed waving to some people who greeted while she made her way to the student council room for the meeting to start.

"Lucy, so nice of you to join us half an hour late." Boomed Erza Scarlet, student council president.

"Ara, ara Erza," Levy squeaked, "She was helping Master Makarov with something."

Erza glared at the student council secretary and crossed her arms, "And when exactly _were_ you going to tell me that?"

"_Sorry,"_

"*Sigh* Anyway, back to the topic," Erza turned off the light switch and swatted the pointer stick onto the projector-screen image of our school flag. "As we all have realized, the Fairy Gang, is becoming a rapid and increasing problem in our school, but the thing is we know absolutely nothing about them. We don`t even have proof that they exist, but they`ve done enough damage so we know they are there. WE don`t know who they are, where they are but they are giving this school a band name in the grand council so ,put all other activities on hold until we disband this group." She looked at Levy for another minute or two until she finished scribbling down the important points.

And just like that she turned the projector off, put the laptop away, broke the stick in half, then left with a 'Have a nice day,'.

Levy cracked her knuckles for she had overworked her poor fingers from writing too much and watched as the other members exited the classroom.

All except Lucy.

"_Lu-chan!" _Levy screamed-whispered, _"I have something to tell you!"_

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, huh?"

* * *

"_I`m sure you remember the incident, where the Fairy gang vandalized the school and spray painted our school crest on the front of the school?" Levy questioned._

_Lucy remembered that day. How could anyone forget that day? The day where the school`s trademark was blatantly spray painted on the wall in purple with the words `__**Fairy Gang**__` under it. Erza blew her head off because it was so large, and since no one knew who did it the student council stayed back afterschool for 3 hours scrubbing away the graffiti. Ever since then Erza was gang-crazy._

"_Well…", she continued, "remember how our school`s security camera was shot the evening of the incident? After tons of investigating and cryptic work," she pulled out her Smartphone and showed Lucy a black and white freeze-frame photo of a muscular hand, holding a sledge hammer .She also noticed a few pieces of cracked glass on the floor._

"_Let`s just say after tons of afternoons and weeks of research, I discovered a member of the gang." Levy stated calmly._

"_What!"_

* * *

Lucy reached her destination. Not only did Levy find a member, but she even pinpointed their hideout. It was directly underground the school`s basement.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sat on his barstool in deep thought. He looked around himself and then nodded in satisfaction at what he saw. The Fairy Gang had come far. Fairy Tail Academy was an enormous place. It was shared by one basement and only two people had the key to it: Master Makarov and Mira. Even when they knew they could use the baseen, they wanted more privacy so Cana got some of the contractors she hooked with to secretly make an underground hideout for them. He was thinking pretty hard on a certain blondie. He was sexually fustrated and wanted no _needed_ someone like her. How he was gonna do it was another story. She was the vice president of the student council, she was a goodie two-shoes, not to mention that she and the she-demon were thick as thieves.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Hey guys! sorry if I took a little while to update. Exams have just ended for me. My school is very screwed if they had exams this late. :P**

**To my first reviewer, The Leaf Dragon Slayer , thank-you! You have inspired this entire chapter. Every time I felt low on ideas I`d read your review and get pumped~ Weird right? Anyway you lovely folks have waited a long time. On with the show!**

* * *

Natsu took a deep sniff. He smelt something foreign in his bar. He stood up and sniffed again. _Smells more like fresh woman to me._ He got up and began walking to the scent. It was fading away fast. He smiled. _I love a good game of cat and mouse._

* * *

**Lucy`s P.O.V**

I`ve found the Fairy Gang hideout! I took out my phone and started to access my camera. _OOOOHHHHH! Erza`s gonna be so proud! Not to mention principal Makarov and all my teachers! I bet this will even go on my permanent record! I looked up and saw this pink-haired **hunk, **stand up and look in my direction in between some bottles of booze. Then he began walking in my direction! Like **hell** I shimmey-wimmeyed my fine ass up outta there._

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Lucy got on her fours and stealthily began crawling to the closest place to hide. Behind the bar counter. Natsu got to the booze-barrels and inhaled deeply. He seemed to like what he smelled. He turned around and checked behind the counter. Lucy froze in her tracks and prayed that god would send an earthquake or something. Instead, he did something far worse.

Natsu got this pervy grin on his face and shouted _"Nice ass blondie!"_

**Lucy`s P.O.V**

_Damn that sexy hunk for blowing my cover!_

Every one in the club turned to see what the commotion was about.

When I turned around I felt the muscular man`s hands on my stomach and then he started humping me from behind!

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Lucy was shocked. But more than that, she was red. To make maters worse for her, he stared groaning and then his erection popped-up. He kept humping like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly humping turned into grinding.

A handsome raven-haired man and orange-haired man began cheering and whooping him on.

"Natsu, man I hope you _tapping_ dat brother!" The orange one said. The black-haired one simply began unbuckling his pants, and teasing Lucy to suck his dick.

Little did they all know, someone very powerful was watching.

**Lucy`s P.O.V**

The guy who which I perceived was Natsu, let me go and landed on the floor breathless and panting. I saw his erection sticking up. I dug deep into my bag and felt my friend there. I smiled. Natsu turned to me and started mumbling about taking me here or in the bathroom, `cause I wasn't leaving until he got some especially after giving me free pleasure. Before he got too far he was answered with a face full of mace. He tried to block it with his feet since his hands were at his eyes but to no avail. I sprayed the two who tainted and threw in an evil laugh with it.

Natsu moved his hands and I saw blood.

I didn`t care.

He deserved it. His pervy eyes will never look again.

I gave his bleeding eyes a spray in the pupil and he screamed.

I felt a surge through my veins. Evil, yet it seemed all too familiar. Like his intense pain was unlocking and evil side I had locked up. I saw a flash from my past and just as I was about to lose it I heard my guardian angel.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough."

The entire bar seemed to settle down from the roars of laughter and screams (courtesy f Natsu, Gray and Loke) and looked on to see Mirajane Strauss, haed bartender and official demon of the gang.

She however seemed to put her fellow members` injuries at the back of her mind and headed straight for Lucy.

**Lucy`s P.O.V**

Mirajane looked angry. She led me into a secluded room then closed the door.

My role-model saw me being humped like a slut.

My role-model saw me acting like a psychopathic maniac.

My role-model is standing in front of me looking really pissed.

Mirajane walked toward me...

and let out a breath?!

She smiled at me and said "Hi, my name is Mirajane Strauss. Pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and smiled at me.

I looked at her as my guardian angel. We shook hands and I said "I`m-

"Lucy Heartfilia. Your reputation proceeds you." I blushed. "Lucy, do you know how the fairy gang came to be?"

"No I don`t."

She nodded. "I see."

* * *

**868+ words! Most words I`ve ever written for a chapter EVER! Please review! Let me know what I need to improve or change or just plain inspire me!**

**Next Chapter: History of The Fairy Gang**

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3: History of the Gang

**Hey favouriters and followers** **sorry for the wait , I hope its not too short. Please if you really enjoy this story I'm reaching out to you to recommend this story to others. June 21st was my birthday. I was sick and couldn`t do anything. :-( Shouts out to FTfreak27 for wishing me happy birthday on her story "Endlessly". Great Nalu story BTW. I know you're looking for more nalu but I have to get past the preliminaries first. Promise more nalu lime/ smut in the next chapter. Anyway thanks again for your review TheLeafDragonSlayer for the review. On with the show!**

* * *

History of The Fairy Gang

Mira took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It was an ordinary day in Magnolia city. Four years ago, last week Wednesday, a year after the _accident_..."

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel seemed to be running after the world`s fastest group of thugs. He didn`t really know who they were, but they had Mirajane hostage and high-tailed it when they saw him. They turned through a dark alley and kept running. Natsu tried his best to keep up but he was running out of energy and in this darkness he couldn`t decipher his right foot from his left. Out of nowhere, then some of the masked felons came running back towards him. Gray Fullbuster, his childhood friend and eternal rival, came in from the direction they were running. They froze and turned pale as if they suddenly remembered Natsu was there. Natsu stood there angry as ever. Flames began to surround his fist but he didn`t get burned. They looked on in amazement and fear but it was mostly shock. Soon after they-_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone Mira-san." Lucy interrupted. Mira opened her eyes she seemed to be really irritated that she was interrupted. "Sorry, Mirajane-sama, but I thought you said Natsu's fist were, were on_ FIRE. _How can that be? It`s inhumanly possible."

" That`s another _really_ long story" Mira replied. Lucy. of course was burning with questions but decided it would be wiser to let Mirajane finish her story.

* * *

_So after the thugs realized that with both Gray and Natsu there they were done for, one of them took out a small black, ball and threw it on the ground as hard as they could possibly could. The ball let out fumes the were a mix between blood-red and a sickly green colour. They smelt awful and made Gray and Natsu's eyes burn. When the smell cleared up they were gone. They obviously didn`t flee on foot for Natsu's super sensitive nose would have smelt them from a mile away. Natsu and Gray were clueless. No footprints, no smell and no trace of Mirajane. Natsu was angry and lost so he took a random guess as to where Mirajane was and sped off leaving behind a trail of dust and smoke_ **(a/n: like a racecar :/ typical Natsu). **_Gray, well, Gray decided to "fuck it" and ran off into the opposite direction of Natsu hoping to find a thug or Mira or _something.

* * *

_Natsu stopped running and started searching. He had to be smart about this _**(a/n: could`ve fooled me).** _He walked down the street and noticed he was in the more ghetto streets of Magnolia. Trash was everywhere, spilling out of trash cans, men were hanging out at the corner smoking in groups. Prostitutes were eyeing Natsu as he walked by but Natsu had his eyes on a liquor store across the streets where a familiar looking brunette was drunk on one of the barstools. She was truly beautiful. She was tall, slim and tan. She had wavy, chestnut-brown hair that cascaded like silk over her back and breasts. She adorned, well WAS adorning a blue bikini top and she still had on her black skintight Capris and sneakers. As Natsu crossed the street he saw one of the men in the bar was holding up Cana's bikini top as if it were some kind of trophy. Another extremely drunk man with piercings in his nose started fondling with Cana`s now bare breasts. She was passed out on the countertop. Natsu barged into the liquor store with tons of ruckus. The men of course yelled at him asking what a middle-schooler was doing in a liquor store disturbing them, let alone in this part of town. Natsu yelled back saying how pervy old guys could never get a woman as attractive as his friend Cana and fondling her wasn't going to help their case. They kept going back and forth and louder and louder until..._

* * *

**`Knock, knock, knock`**

"What?"

**`Knock, knock, knock`**

"I`ll get that dear." Mira said. It seemed like the universe wasn`t going to let her finish the story.

"Yessss?" she answered the door really pissed off.

It was Kinana.

"Uummm, Natsu wants to know if you`ve finished... _'reprimanding'_ her yet?"

_"I didn`t say that," _Natsu shouted, "I asked if Mira was done _fucking her up_! That bitch dare insult me in front of my crew and make my eyes burn! _You know what they would do to you in the streets girl?_ They would beat you half to death then fuck you half to death!" Ride your last orgasm _bitch. Ride it!"_

_Lucy was mad. _She already hated the guy and she just met him today!

"Do you know what they would do to _you_ and _your punk-ass looking_ hair in the streets?" Lucy replied, "Fuck you up like dynamite.

Picture it, a punk with pink hair walking down in the ghetto like he got stripes. Ha."

Natsu walked towards Kinana, Mirajane and the half opened doorway that blocked him from fucking Lucy senseless and beating her to death at the same time. He despised her guts yet he wanted her naked in bed fucking her guts out. Although his sexual attraction was evident, he felt something else. Like some strange urge to embrace her. His heart was pounding really hard in his chest, even from just standing here and yelling at her. He only remembered feeling this way for one girl. He swore he`d never feel that way again.

He walked towards Kinana, grabbed her hand and they climbed up the stairway that led to the trapdoor at the bottom of Fairy Tail Academy basement.

Mirajane closed the door and looked at a very flushed and angry Lucy. "I hate that Natsu Dragneel." She said venomously. Mira sighed.

"He`s a really good guy once you get to know him."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Continue on with your story please."

* * *

_Natsu and the men kept going back an forth, getting louder and louder until a card floated between the two parties with a picture of a bomb on it. Soon after the bomb card went off._

_Natsu on instinct did three back-flips away from the explosion. The others however were not as agile. _

_After it was all said and done, and the smoke cleared up there stood Cana Albernia. _

_"Can`t a girl sleep in peace in a bar anymore?"_

_"Cana!"_

_Natsu screamed, he wrapped his arms around his childhood friend, who looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. _

_"What brings you by short-stuff?" she said. He went on with Mira`s kidnapping, needing help and possible rape._

_Cana simply nodded her head, as he filled her in quickly on the past events, descriptions of thugs and plans._

_Cana was born and raised in the ghetto. If anybody knew who these thugs were, it was her. She had more street cred and game than anyone else._

_Sure enough Cana knew exactly who they were. The Kougar Clan. A bunch of poor fucks that would do anything for a quick buck. They commit fraud, forgery, robbery and kidnapping, important people like Mirajane for ransom. Of course, Cana thought that group of asses didn`t deserve to be acknowledged as a gang._

_Natsu was well informed of the gang world and the darker streets of Magnolia, but he never really concerned himself to much about it until the accident._

* * *

"Mira-san," Lucy interrupted again, "I heard you mention something about a accident more than once. What exactly is _the accident?"_

Mirajane's face darkened. She said nothing and soon after she decided to finish with her story

* * *

_Gray was now at a breathy trot. He was sure that Natsu was still running around town like an idiot threatening people he didn't`t know to give him information to help him. Gray would never admit this to Natsu, but Natsu had a burning fire in his soul like no one else he ever knew. Sometimes that fire inspires him to keep going._

_Or trotting in this case._

_He stopped. He couldn't do it anymore. He was sweating bullets. His clothes were soaked. Oh well, off with the shirt and pants. When he finally had enough air to breathe normally, the smell of salty water hit his nose. _

_"What the fuck..." _

_He at last looked around. Palm trees, tall buildings, the ocean, pools. Gray was in the Magnolia resort. Beautiful greenery and flowers, fancy restaurants and sea-shacks, not to mention the three hotels parallel to each other looking at the beautiful aquamarine beach._

_Gray shook his head. "How could I have been so stupid? They aren`t going to hide her in a hotel!" He sat down by a bunch of thick bushes that had the formation of a circle. He heard moaning and grunting. He knew it was none of his business, but he pushed a few leaves aside and peaked at what he thought was a couple having sex._

_Of course, what he saw he didn`t expect to find._

_A man with orange hair, piercings and sunglasses was in a private pool with five other women. One of them had her mouth enclosed on Loke's meat stick. Loke was using his pelvis to ram violently into her mouth down her throat. While doing this, he had his two hands occupied in roughly massaging one breast of two women who were on the left and right side of him. Then there were two women on him. Naked. They had their hands on either one of his shoulders sliding themselves up and down his washboard abs letting the creamy, fluid, from between their open legs to lather his body. Their nipples rippling on his body._

_Gray immediately blushed and got a hard on. He quickly, and clumsily tried to scramble out but apparently made to much noise, because soon after the man finished Cumming, while squeezing the girls` breast really hard he pushed the women off of him and walked over to Gray._

_Butterball naked._

_"Yo Gray!" he said._

_Gray took to running. He didn't get very far before he recognized who it was. His childhood best friend Loke!_

_"L-loke! Dude, you got major head!"_

_"I know right?! I got a whole system of b*tches who wait in line to do that!"_

_"Damn ma! You good!"_

_"Thanks but what are you doing here?"_

_"I`m looking for a group of thugs can you point me in the right direction?"_

_Loke shook his head. "Sorry bro."_

_**"Damn!" **Gray cursed._

_"Hold on Gray, you and I go way back. I`m sure there's something I can do for you"_

* * *

Lucy looked on at Mira in amazement. _How in the hell could she still be rambling on and on with that fucking story? You know what? This is shit. This whole thing is bullshit._ She was in a fucking hole, (which was hot as hell btw), backshotted, by a fucking asshole, and sat here and listened to the whole fucking story of the tribe of Judah. She didn`t want to listen to Mira`s story instead she wanted to go home.

**Okay, so sucky ending, but there`s a part 2 which Natsu will tell btw. Anyway plz read and review, favorite, follow!**

**Next chapter: Casino Plans**


	4. Chapter 4 Casino plans

Everyday after school, when Lucy wasn't involed in an extra curricular activity she would be hanging out at the Fairy Gang hideout. As far as Lucy could tell it was seriously out of order and messy, but lively. Kinana was the second bar maid aside from Mirajane. She was nice enough, but she had these very realistic looking purple scales on the side of her neck that will forever make Lucy`s skin crawl. There was another girl with long, lilac-shaded hair and glasses. Her name is Laki, she calls herself an artist but all she does is make these wooden statues of men being sliced in half and instruments that could poke your eyes out. Oh, and be careful not to bleed around her she'll either suck the blood/lick it or pick at it so it bleeds more. She was pretty at least she's got that going for her. But she scares the sh*t out of Lucy. Cana was a heavy drinker. She drinks barrels of beer, wine, vodka, rum, you add the alcohol and she`ll drink it. Then onto the 2 baboons who teased Lucy while the unfortunate incident with Natsu. They seemed to have gained a newfound respect for her after the mace and *beep*-whooping. Every time she walks close by, they stiffen-up or salute or something. And then there was Natsu. Every time she came to the hideout, he would leave. No words. No glances. Nothing. She was more than happy that he wasn't going to stay and annoy her more, but a small part of heart, a very small part, ached in pain because he wouldn't look at her. Mira told her to give him time and then he'd come around. Still it was pissing her off at the same time. Last but certainly not least, Mirajane her favourite part of the gang, and the main reason she kept coming back day after malicious day to the hideout. Being up-close and personal with Mirajane Amethyst Strauss, was a dream come true. While things were going coolly in the hideout on the flipside, at school Lucy asked Levy if she told her anything if Levy could keep a secret, a major one. She told Levy everything. The people the place and everything. She was squealing and jumping up and down holding Lucy's hands expecting her to celebrate too. Lucy stood still. Her hands limply swaying from Levy's enthusiastic ones. Levy stopped and looked at her strangely . "What's wrong Lu-chan?"

* * *

Here is _really_ where the problem begins for Lucy in both worlds.

* * *

"Awe *Beep*it Cana!" Everyone turned their attention to their leader. Fairy Tail was a place full of happy, content, sometimes, really stupid noises. Happy , bubbly chatter

Needless to say it caught everybody's attention. Mira put her glass down and walked to the far right side of the bar where Natsu, Cana and Gray was. Soon after joined Loke, Laki, Kinana, a woman with long green hair, and a man with black hair, both carrying guns. Lucy didn`t know those two but they adorned the Fairy Tail tattoo so they must have already been members. Everyone was gathered around Natsu, Cana and Gray. Apparently Cana lost all of F.G's funding on some freak drinking showdown.

Which she bet all our money on.

And lost.

_I mean all **their** money**. **_Thought Lucy, to herself, _Cana bet all of their money and lost it. I am not a part of them I'm only here as a mole. No relations. If I fail to terminate them Erza will kick me out the student council. And that will look really bad on my permanent record if I want to get accepted into a good college… But do I really want to do this to them?_

"Lucy!" I snap back to reality. Everyone`s looking at me.

"Well what is it? Run that by me again?"

"Well Lucy," sighed Gray, "while you were in outer space, Mira and I was discussing ways to get back our funding. Cana, our irresponsible treasurer, thought she could gamble back the money for us, but as it turns out, she`s banned from the casino's in Magnolia. And the neighboring towns. All of them. Naturally we would send one of our own, but just as well those folks know Cana they know us too. So we can`t gamble anywhere. So there is only one person here that we think is safe enough to send gambling and we still have some doubts because he's an idiot. Natsu. But even with Natsu being our leader I still don't think we can count on him-"

That earned an offended " hey" from Natsu on the barstool. Lucy was glad he was being a bit childish like his old self, but that completely disappeared when he gave her a lifeless stare and strangely turned his undivided attention back to the second-in-command.

"_Ahem." _ Gray went on. "Even with Natsu being our leader and a somewhat stranger to casino's we are still sending him to one waaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy out of town for good measure. But we think it would be best if he went with someone. And Mirajane suggested that someone be you Lucy."

It took a minute or two for Lucy to completely digest the true nature of what they were saying.

Was Gray suggesting she take an unknown trip out of town? Was Gray suggesting that she take an unknown trip out of town with the guy that clearly hates her guts? Was Gray suggesting that Mirajane trusted her enough to ride all their hopes of funding on her? Here was the worst of all. Was Gray Full-Bastard suggesting she partake in underage gambling for _their _sakes? _How dare he_?

"No." I say simply. I might have said that calmly enough on the outside, on the inside, I was a train- wreck in my mind.

**What Lucy wanted to do/ happen in her mind**

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Look Lucy I know that we`re imposing here but we-"

"Imposing? You bastards are doing more than _imposing!"_

Lucy climbed the counter until she was on top of it and kicked over a huge pitcher of spiked-tropical fruit punch and screamed. Everybody immediately scattered like ants taking shelter, and the few who were brave enough to weather the Lucy tantrum (i.e Gray, Mira and Cana) had there mouths agape like dear in the headlights or something. If Gray wasn`t so shocked by Lucy's outburst then he would have ran for the hills like Natsu and Loke. '_Protect the coconuts'_ his mind screamed out to him but he was still paralyzed. Lucy looked beastly. No one would have guessed that there would have been some technical difficulties in her computer called the brain. She was short-tempered; she absolutely hated losing, and was a total control-freak. She jumped from the counter to the chandelier.

"You`re going to ruin my permanent records!" she screeched while looking right at Gray. He seemed to sense his oncoming doom and ran to the trap door which the members of Fairy Gang have come to know and love as a ceiling was located.

"Where are you going?" yelled Mira.

"I must protect MY ACORNS!" He yelled in his departure.

Lucy hung from the chandeliers now only with her legs, allowing perves like Natsu silently and shamelessly devour the sight of her thighs, and black lacy thong. Natsu didn`t like that Loke also got a front row view of Lucy`s practically exposed womanhood. He gave him a good punch to the jaw and knocked him out. Lucy stopped swinging from the chandelier and back flipped violently onto the table breaking it in half in the process. She picked up a chair.

**"Who cares about that stupid award?!" **

Everyone's heads turned into question marks as suddenly realization was sinking in. A messed up kid, who was even more messed up because she didn`t win some _thing._

She threw the chair hard toward the other wall thus its splintery destruction.

**_"I`m going to college…"_ **she said softly and dangerously.

This time she picked up 2 tables. 1 with each hand. Everyone was amazed at Lucy`s strength, but that didn`t last long as everyone`s eye or small part of their heads whipped back into their hiding spots, when the final leg of hurricane Lucy finally came through.

Lucy staggered a bit at their weight but then…

**"_I _have a** ***BEEP*ER** ***BEEP*ING _FUTURE!" _**

She flung them both at the wall at the same time.

A deafening thunder crash was heard as the objects were maliciously destroyed. It made the birds in the nearby tree fly away. Good thing its Friday afternoon. If it was midday or in the morning the middle schoolers or high schoolers would have heard her and they definitely would have been caught. If it was Friday night the boys dorm would have definitely heard them. There`s no girls dorm because that would have meant extra space, and it probably would have put Fairy Hills out of Business. Not only that, but it would have been seriously dangerous to have girls and boys sleeping under the same roof even on opposite sides of an extremely large building was still dangerous. But even being an all boys dorm Macao is a lousy Dorm master and boys are always bringing in their fucking buddies and to some, even girlfriends. on Friday night and all through Saturday to Sunday (Natsu's done it before). Its his favourite past-time.

Lucy stood there sweaty, heaving her normally perfect strands of hair was out of place and her side pony tail was loose due to the loss of a blue ribbon in her rampage. Her hair messy, her face flushed and red, two buttons from her blouse popped at the top allowing perves like Natsu to shamelessly devour her breasts and sweaty, Natsu thought she looked sinfully sexy. Of course he wasn`t going to tell her that. But his member was more than willing and able to tell her that. Oh, how he wanted to see that same expression, those same breasts, and that same crazy-woman physique with him in bed. Just how Lucy hoped. She just met the cocky bastard yet everytime she sees him, her underwear needs to change and dry out. She was so wet till it hurt sometimes, but she would never tell him that. In reality he hated her and she had to hate him back because he was a delinquent, he hated her and she had to hate him.

**End of Day-Dream**

"On second thought, I think I`ll go."

A question mark plagued his face for a moment as to her sudden change of heart but didn't question it any further.

Mira suddenly got excited. She got all kid-like and pointed at Lucy.

**"Lucy Heartfilia, pack your bags. You're heading to Las Vegas!"**

* * *

**Well 1,861 words! Not counting the authors note. I also want to know if the Lucy tantrum scene should have actually happened, or it should have stayed in her imagination, or maybe I leave it as is? Should I put a poll for it of not? Sorry for delayed update! Please favourite, follow or review!**

**Next Chapter: What happened last night?**

**P.s There may be a nalu lemon next chapter, there may not! You decide! ;)**


	5. Authors Note (CODE RED)

**Hullo there! I want to thank all my lovely readers for your continued support on this story! *throws confetti and blows air kisses*. Also I 'd like to apologize to anyone who thought this was a chapter update! Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 4, and ****MYK-ON**** I know, that's the idea! ;)**

**So I was sitting on my comfy bed, getting ready to type chapter 5, when I realized, there weren`t any words on the screen. Then I realized there weren`t any words in my head either! I started to think of ideas, and then I came up short! I have… dun dun DUUUN…**

**WRITER`S BLOCK!**

**Some of my most absolute favourite stories haven`t been updated for 5 and 6 months, (and Counting!) due to writer`s block! I gave myself a promised guarantee that I would never do that to my readers and that I would never get writer`s block. But look at me now… oops. **

**So now I'm reaching out to you, yeah YOU, the readers of this story for ideas on chapter 5! You can drop your ideas in the review box below for me please. ANYTHING could be of great help to me now. So please, if you love this story, or even like it a little bit, PLEASE send me ideas!**

**Also if you want a lemon in next chapter, there is a poll up on my page for it! **

**MYK-ON ****I`ll consider your review as a vote! **

**Signed,**

**NaluPrincessXOXOX**


End file.
